The present invention relates to a system for deodorizing and/or treating gas, particularly a system for deodorizing gas escaping from plumbing vents.
Conventional systems for deodorizing as escaping from plumbing vents treat the primary source of the odors, e.g., the waste Water itself. Other deodorizing systems treat all of the gas within a pipe, in a wet well or in a confined area. These systems are inefficient because only the escaping air has to be deodorized.
Other systems for deodorizing and/or treating vent gas as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,402; 1,383,938; 1,034,862 and 810,733. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,402, gases are filtered through copper mesh or metal wool. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,383,938 and 810,733, gas is treated by solid chemical material. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,862, dry formaldehyde gas is generated by vaporizing wood alcohol, and the formaldehyde is used to deodorize sewer gas. These systems have not gained market acceptance. This appears to be because the systems are complicated, expensive to manufacture, and/or do not make efficient use of chemical deodorant. Further, none of the known systems are capable of resupplying chemical deodorant from a remote location.